An Angel Brought by the Heavens
by Saxzer
Summary: Roxas is the youngest singer. He will later falls for his super-fan. His career would affect from singin the song of his heart. A SoRoku Oneshot FANFIC.Seriously.. I tear-jerk in this fic of mine..Im such a crybaby :' do enjoy :


**A/N: Kingdom Hearts are owned by the respective Square Enix and the game itself. I owned the story but not the characters. This is the first fic that I cried, I've read this three times already and still a tear-jerking experience. FUU~ Why did I make a tragic story? Why oh why? TT^TT **

**This fic respectively focuses on only one pairing, SoRoku. **

**Enjoy,**

**Saxzer-sensei**

SoRoku (SoraxRoxas Oneshot)

An angel came from me

"Roxas! It's almost time" his manager, Axel said looking at his watch. "Coming!" rehearsing his voice, he went to the backstage. His manager said that "Just be yourself on your stage. Got it memorized?" he said to his talent patting him on the back. "Ouch! That hurts you know. Yeah, I will. Thanks Axel" he already entered the stage and everyone is already screaming his name. Roxas was so happy seeing his fans happy. "Thank you everyone. I'd like to dedicate this song for every one of you" he cue the sound master and the music started.

_Insert song: Just so you Know_

_I shouldn't love you but i want to__  
__I just can't turn away__  
__I shouldn't see you but i can't move__  
__I can't look away___

_And i dont know how to be fine when i'm not__  
__Cause i don't know how to make the feelings stop__  
_

Every songs that he sangs, it makes an impact on the people who listen to him. Some are crying while others were enjoying the beautiful voice of our wonderful voice.

___Just so you know__  
__This feelings takin control__  
__Of me and i can't help it__  
__I wont sit around__  
__I can't let him win now__  
__Though you should know__  
__I've tryed my best to let go of you__  
__But i don't want to__  
__I just gutta say it all before you go__  
__Just so you know___

_It's gettin hard to__  
__Be around you__  
__Theres so much i can't say__  
__And do you want me to hide the feelings__  
__And look away___

_And i dont know how to be fine when i'm not__  
__Cause i don't know how to make the feelings stop___

_Just so you know__  
__This feelings takin control__  
__Of me and i can't help it__  
__I wont sit around__  
__I can't let him win now__  
__Though you should know__  
__I've tryed my best to let go of you__  
__But i don't want to__  
__I just gutta say it all before you go__  
__Just so you know___

_This emptyness is killin me__  
__I'm wonderin why i've waited so long__  
__Lookin back i realize it was always there to be spoken__  
__Now i'm waitin here__  
__Been waitin here___

_Just so you know__  
__This feelings takin control__  
__Of me and i can't help it__  
__I wont sit around__  
__I can't let him win now__  
__Though you should know__  
__I've tryed my best to let go of you__  
__But i don't want to__  
__I just gutta say it all before you go__  
__Just so you know_

After 10 songs, Roxas' small gig has come to an end. A successful one I would say. Everyone was overjoyed to see their famous singer. "Thank you so much. Have a safe trip" just like that, it ended with a blast and left the stage. He went straight to his room and wipe his face. Axel congratulated him for a job well done. He wasn't permitted to go home. He said that he still needs to go somewhere. "Ehh? Where?" resting for a while in his chair. "The boss said that you need to go a hospital. The owner of the hospital's sons wanted to see you so badly" giving him a card and the direction of the hospital. _Lumaria Hospital _without a doubt, Roxas leaved the building and call upon a taxi to take him to the said place.

He finally arrived at the place. The only hospital for the rich and most influential people. "Wow.. This is the first time that I'll be going here. Better put on my shades so that no one would notice" he quickly put on his shades so that nobody recognize him. He was finally going to enter when a man with a pink-hair stopped him. "Are you Roxas?" the man said. Roxas replied with a scared voice. The man introduced himself as Marluxia, the owner of the hospital and the one who called him here. "I'm Roxas. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir" Marluxia giggled and ask to follow him. "Please forgive me for calling you on such a busy day. My son is really a great fan of yours. He won't stop talking about you. I hope Axel said his situation" The nurses and other doctors greeted the man with respect.

From the inside of the hospital, you can smell the sweet scent of Dahlias everywhere, most probably the head doctor has a strong liking to flowers. You can't really expect this building as a hospital for the flowers you can see. More like a greenhouse with people dressed in a white coats. Roxas was already making a sweatdrop but didn't bother to ask questions. They keep on walking and walking until they reach the room 31. "I'm afraid I should go. I'll leave you two alone for now and come back after 15 minutes" that said, he went back to the office and shook hands with our lovely singer.

Roxas heartbeat went faster and faster. _Why did Sir Marluxia leave me alone with his son? Does he have a very affecting sickness?_ He gulped his breath. This would be risky for him and turning the knob slowly. He entered and saw a boy with a spiky-brown hair, staring at the window. Roxas was stunned about the boy and accidentally knocked down the vase on the table. The boy heard the noise, and asks if someone is there. "Dad? Is that you?" said the boy. _He can't see? _"Uhh..no...Your dad is outside. Should I call him?" backing out tried to leaved the room. "Wait!Are you perhaps...Roxas the singer?" he slowly turn to Roxas. He saw the patient's condition and his eyes were already in white, couldn't see the scenery in him. "Ye-yeah...I was told that you're a big fan" he sat beside his bed. "Yes... You have an amazing voice. I'm Sora by the way" he gave a smile so bright like the sun. Roxas felt something weird on his chest and his cheeks were painted in red. That was their first encounter.

_Sora is the only son of Marluxia who's been hospitalized for almost two years. Even for the most professional doctor cannot cure the blindness of his only son. He already called other professional doctors from around the world to cure the eyesight of his son but no one could cure him. Marluxia didn't give up and said to his son that he needs to live at the hospital because no one would take care of him. Her mother already passed away when he was still a toddler and his father already took care of him until he grows up._

"You know, I've always listen to your songs everytime I got to sleep or eat. I've also memorized all of them . I liked all your songs especially, _Your Guardian Angel. _"Oh...thanks. I'm glad you liked it. Hey did you hear my new song? I've just released it yesterday". "Ehh? I didn't know that. Hope that I've heard it" Sora got a little bit disappointed. Roxas saw his expression and sang the new song just for his ears only. The spiky-boy was touched and listen to it carefully. "Roxas...You're song is really amazing. I really like it a lot" again with a beautiful smile. Roxas was once again blushed by the expression Sora made. Marluxia went back on the room. "Excuse me to interrupt you, Sora. It's almost time for your daily check-up"

"Aww...Already? Wait!" grabbing something on the cabinet. The singer was thinking if what is he searching for. Still grabbing, he touch a rough texture and pull it out of the cabinet together with the attached pen. "Before Roxas would go. Can I have his autograph?" he request for the autograph of him. The singer was gladly to sign the paper. The blind boy feel the paper and was happy. "Cool..When my eyes are healed, I would definitely see you someday on stage" he said with pure content from his face. Roxas couldn't help but to blushed everytime Sora made an indirect contact with him. "I-I-I I need to go Sora. I had a great chatting with you"

"Roxas...I hope you visit again sometime" The singer said that he will and promised him that he will be visiting him everyday starting tomorrow. Sora was delighted and made a pinky-swear on him. A bit childish for someone who is already 15-years-old. "Come on, Roxas. Promise me that you'll be visiting me tomorrow" He got a little embarrassed because Sora's father is looking at them. "Hahaha...You're having trouble. Okay...I won't look" the pink-man turn around like he said. The cost is clear. Roxas made the pinky-swear to Sora. "I promise that I will visit you tomorrow" the promise is complete and he waved Goodbye to the blind boy.

"Thank you for accepting my offer, Roxas. I know you're very busy in your schedule but you still made an exception to visit my son. I'm very grateful to you" Marluxia bowed his head in sign of gratitude to the young singer. "Ahh...no problem. I'm glad that I could help out. I hope Sora's eyes will heal" he said when Marluxia made a twitchy expression. He asked if the head-doctor was okay. "Ah yeah...Yes I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I hope to see you again, Roxas. Good Day" he went to the hospital leaving Roxas behind. The singer was blushing so hard after remembering Sora's face. His heart was beating so fast and couldn't think straight. _What is happening to me? This is the first that my heart is going crazy. Could it be that I feel something for Sora? No! That can't be! We're both guys...I don't want my fans to think that I'm gay..._

He began to ask questions from his mind, he couldn't really get what this feeling is. He went home still bothered by it and come across his older brother, Riku. "You came late... How was work?" as he fixed the tune of his guitar to make a new for his band. "Sorry I'm late... I just...met someone... he's a disabled person who can't see anything" he stand on the fridge finding some grub. He saw the sea-salt ice cream that he bought 2 weeks ago. He went upstairs and go to his room. Turning on the TV, he watched movies while eating.

"I wonder if Sora's already asleep..Wait! Why am I even thinking about him?" the spoon was stuck in his mouth. He finished the ice cream and lay on his bed. Before he go to sleep he sang his hit-single song, Beautiful Soul.

_I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold__  
__I don't want my love to go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__  
__You're the one I wanna chase__  
__You're the one I wanna hold__  
__I won't let another minute go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul___

_I know that you are something special__  
__To you I'd be always faithful__  
__I want to be what you always needed__  
__Then I hope you'll see the heart in me___

_I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold__  
__I don't want my love to go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__  
__You're the one I wanna chase__  
__You're the one I wanna hold__  
__I wont let another minute go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I hope Sora is okay. Maybe I really am INLOVE with him. This feeling is awkward but...it feels nice that you have someone that you want to hold and dear...___

_Your beautiful soul, yeah__  
__You might need time to think it over__  
__But im just fine moving forward__  
__I'll ease your mind__  
__If you give me the chance__  
__I will never make you cry c`mon lets try___

_I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold__  
__I don't want my love to go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__  
__You're the one I wanna chase__  
__You're the one I wanna hold__  
__I wont let another minute go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul___

_Am I crazy for wanting you__  
__Baby do you think you could want me too__  
__I don't wanna waste your time__  
__Do you see things the way I do__  
__I just wanna know if you feel it too__  
__There is nothing left to hide___

_I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold__  
__I don't want my love to go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__  
__You're the one I wanna chase__  
__You're the one I wanna hold__  
__I wont let another minute go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul___

_You beautiful soul, yeah._

Morning, our singer woke up early to get ready for work. He went downstairs and saw Riku sleeping. Seems like he worked so hard in the song. Grabbing a blanket to cover him and leaved the house. "I'll be going out now" quietly stepping out so that his brother wouldn't wake up. Roxas was already in Luna Company, saw Axel filing some paper works. "Hey Roxas...You're up early" he said still filing the papers. He asked a favour from him to make all of his schedules to be early as possible. "Ehhh? Why? You going somewhere?". It's a secret that he can't tell to anyone. Without arguing, Axel accede his request and arranged all of his noon time shows to morning time. He was happy and get to work. "What's up with him all of a sudden?" Roxas put all of his efforts into the shows and just enough time to make a visit to Sora. "Thanks for your hard work. I'll see you tomorrow Axel!" he ran fast and get to a nearest taxi cab to take him to the hospital. "Hello Sir. Can I visit Sora?" he asked permission on the head-doctor, Marluxia who is on the information desk checking up the other employees. "Oh..sure. Enjoy your time, Roxas" and went to Sora's room. He knocked first, and entered the room. He already knew the voice and was delighted to know Roxas was there.

"You're here Roxas..." he said with a ballpen and paper on top his table bed. He asked if what is he doing with it. "Ooohh... I'm trying to draw your face, although I couldn't see what's it looked like" he laughed a bit about this. Roxas forgots to mention that he brought apples for him in case he gets sick of hospital food. "Haha..Thanks, Roxas"

_Everyday he does all his works so early to spend time with Sora. With this changed, it affected his career and also his concentration about the songs he usually sang. Axel was pretty worried about the sudden change and stuffs and then a big shocking news went and surprised all his fans..._

"What have you been doing all this time, Roxas!" Axel was pretty angry at this time, throwing the newspaper on the table with a headline of..

_**Roxas, having a hard time singing. What's wrong with the country's youngest singer? What would happen to his career? See page 5**_

"Hey!I'm doing the best I can for my career!" he argued but Axel didn't want to hear his excuses. "Because of your request, your ratings are getting lower and lower. You need to get back on your original schedule time" Roxas was backfired, how can he visit Sora when he's on a full schedule? "Your fans are getting disappointed about you cause they can't watch you so early in the morning. Go back to your schedule. Got it memorized!" He doesn't have a choice, would he? And so he went back to his full schedule time. After work, he doesn't have enough time to Sora. He's getting upset for not seeing the blind boy for weeks. _I wonder what Sora's doing right now? I couldn't get the chance to see him again. Ahh! I'm such a weakling. I've missed Sora so much... _Roxas was really about it and couldn't really make a true smile.

At home, Riku saw his brother's bitterness and lonesome face. He was getting pissed-of about it and couldn't really focus on writing songs. "Hey! You okay?". "Huh?Y-yeah... Maybe just tired.." He already knew what was bothering him. "You're worried about the disabled guy?" he was right. Without further a do, he called Axel and ask him to come in their house. "Ehh? Nii-sama..Why would you call Axel?". "Isn't that obvious? I'm going to teach him a lesson or two for not telling what you really feel about it plus... I'm already sick of seeing you sulking here in the house just because of the Sora-guy..." he thrown the phone on the sofa, scratching his head. Roxas smiled a little. This was the first time that his brother was really concerned about him. The door rang, Riku opened it and Axel was there. "Perfect timing your brat" "Ehh? What do you mean brat? FYI I'm the older one" Riku didn't listen and drag him to the sofa.

Roxas was a little confuse. "Nii-sama..You didn't have to drag him to the house.." he said. Riku put a death glare stare towards Roxas and now he was scared to object what his brother wants him to do. "All right... I'm here. So what do you want from?" "I'm talking about looking at your talents attitude. Look... My brother was already depressed because of you." "Me? What did I do to Roxas? I didn't do anything?" "It's because you didn't know and didn't ask if why did he suddenly changed his schedule-time so early. He wants to visit the Sora-guy that he'd met on the hospital" Riku was really talking without resting his breathe. Axel stopped, "Marluxia's kid?"

Roxas was stunned. "What? You know him?" "Duh! Of course.. He's my bestfriend. I see Marly didn't tell you everything about Sora ehh" that phrase bothered him. "What...do...you mean?" He sighed, and sit on the sofa. He told everything about the real condition about Sora's blindness. "You see... Sora isn't going to live that long. To tell you the truth, Sora's going to die. His eyes were worsening everytime drugs is injected to him. Marluxia just told me this before I agreed to meet Sora"

_-FLASHBACK-_

"What...Seriously?" Axel couldn't really understand it. "Me too... I've called great doctors around the world to cure him but they say he wouldn't last long" Marluxia was about to cry. He couldn't do anything for his son. "What kind of a father am I, Axel?" he comforted him. "Men..you did your best for your kid. Even I don't know if my child would be going the same thing you're going to" grabbing some smoke on his pocket and lighter. Marluxia was crying so hard. "I...at least..want to do something for him. I want my son to see Roxas. He really liked the singer Axel" "Are you kidding? That's my talent" Marluxia asked Axel to let him see Sora. "Just for a short time. I wan't my son to know what love really is by the help of Roxas. So Axel..." he stood up from the bench they're sitting and kneeled to him. "I beg you Axel...Please let Roxas see Sora"

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Marluxia didn't want you to tell this cause he knows that you've became so attached to Sora and it would just hurt his feelings if he knew his true condition" the singer was trembling. He doesn't really want to believe Axel's words. "No!You're lying.. Stop joking with me Axel!" "Sora really likes you Roxas. Do you think that he was not feeling well everytime you visit him? You just didn't realize that. It became much worse because Sora liked you that's why he couldn't say a word. He doesn't want you to pity him". Tears falls on his eyes, Riku couldn't spoke and tried to calm hi brother down. "Roxas... I..." he ran away from home and go to the hospital. "Let him be, Riku. It's fine... It's best that he also needs to confirm his affections towards him" Riku just wished that it wouldn't be too late for him to see it.

_Why...Why didn't I realized it before. Sora,... Ever since that time remembering all the events that has happened. Why didn't you tell then? FUCK! I'm really so dense! _He kept running and running until he reached the hospital. Marluxia was there standing with fear and shaking hands. "Sir?" he asked if he's okay. "Roxas.." Marluxia is crying, he stood up and pat him on the back. "I'll leave the rest to you" he left the singer alone on Sora's doorstep. He slowly opened the door and saw him on bed arrest. "Sora..." tears are not stopping to flow from his eyes.

"Rox...xas...Is that you?" with a low tone voice, he hold his hands tight. "Im glad.. you came to visit me again... I thought you hated me" "You idiot... Why would I hate you" still crying, he was already saw the condition of Sora becoming weaker and weaker, lips becoming purple and a pale complexion. "Don't worry.. You'll gonna be fine, Sora. I promise that I'll be by your side from now on" kissing his cold hands, Sora made a weak smile. "Roxas... please sing... I want to hear your voice before I go to sleep" "You can't... You need to wake up Sora. I have so many things that I want to talk to you. Please... Sora... Don't sleep yet" holding him tight.

"Please..Roxas... I want you... to sing..." trying to hold Roxas' face. He agreed and sang the song.

_When I see your smile__  
__Tears run down my face__  
__I can't replace__  
__And now that I'm strong__  
__I have figured out__  
__How this world turns cold__  
__and it breaks through my soul__  
__And I know I'll find__  
__deep inside me__  
__I can be the one___

_I will never let you fall(let you fall)__  
__I'll stand up with you forever__  
__I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)__  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven___

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.__  
__Seasons are changing__  
__And waves are crashing__  
__And stars are falling all for us__  
__Days grow longer and nights grow shorter__  
__I can show you I'll be the one___

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)__  
__I'll stand up with you forever__  
__I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)__  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven___

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart__  
__Please don't throw that away__  
__Cuz I'm here for you__  
__Please don't walk away and__  
__Please tell me you'll stay, stay___

_Use me as you will__  
__Pull my strings just for a thrill__  
__And I know I'll be okay__  
__Though my skies are turning gray__  
_

"Your voice...is so beautiful..." Sora's eyes were starting to to shut..

___I will never let you fall__  
__I'll stand up with you forever__  
__I'll be there for you through it all__  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Finally...Sora's eyes were closed and he was not moving or breathing anymore. "Sora...Sora..." Roxas was still crying. He didn't even told him how important he means to him. "Sora.. I'll love you. You'll always be in my heart forever..." Kissing the lifeless Sora on the lips. On the funeral, everyone dear to him was suffering and sad about his death. Axel and his brother was there with him. Roxas was sad for someone special to him. Someone who he calls him a person not an icon or a famous person, but a person who made him he's important to someone.

Sora.. the one who changed his life. The one who he felt that he was a person that was needs to be loved and to be loved by someone. Sora died with a beautiful smile and he felt that he had no regrets. For Roxas...he was an angel brought by the heavens to him...


End file.
